The broad objectives of the proposed research project involve the study of the normal development of Clarke's nucleus in the spinal cord and the granule cell in the cerebellum. The ramifications of interfering with the normal developmental processes will also be studied. Investigations will be carried out at the light and electron microscope level. At the light microscope level, the staining techniques to be used will include the Golgi stains for neuronal shape and dendritic arborization, Rasmussen's stain for synapses, a Nissl stain for general information and Heimer-Ebbesson stain for degeneration fibers. Uranyl acetate and lead citrate will be used for staining at the electron microscope level. The theoretical framework of the proposed project is based on anatomical and physiological studies in related areas which indicate that changes occur postnatally in certain tracts of the nervous system. The data resulting from these investigations would be used in conjunction with known physiological findings to show a structure-function relationship in the postnatal development of the components of the dorsal spinocerebellar system. This research is pertinent to my broad research interests which involve a meaningful interpretation of developmental morphology in terms of continuously evolving functional studies.